Truth
by Evillittlegurlie
Summary: When a new ghost comes to town, Danny can't say anything but the truth. First he tells Mr. Lancer that the reason he was late was because he was fighting a ghost, then he tells that to his parents.... It's a sucky summary, but it's really good. R&R!
1. First meeting

Hello everyone! This is the first DP fic that I've put on here.

This is sort of like a Danny Phantom episode with the same conflict as the movie Liar, Liar. He can't lie at all.

Well, I don't want to say much more or it'll spoil everything.

Enjoy!

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantom

Daniel Fenton was sitting in class, absentmindedly fiddling with his pencil. He hadn't seen a ghost in more than three weeks! Where were they?

As if responding to Danny's thoughts, his ghost sense went off. _Finally!_ he thought to himself. He raised his hand. "Mr. Lancer, may I be excused?"

"All right, but I'll only give you three more hall passes this month," Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Thanks," Danny said quickly. He ran up to the desk and grabbed the hall pass. As he ran out, he grinned. He ran to a janitor's closet (which, thankfully, was unoccupied) and changed into his ghost form.

Once he was fully ghost, he phased through the roof and looked around. The only person he saw was a girl with light blue hair and pink eyes.

She was sitting on the roof.

"Uh, are you the ghost?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," the girl answered.

"And who are you?" Danny said.

"Truth," the girl answered.

"Okay, then, Ruth. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't lie," Ruth said simply.

"What are you ta--" Danny started. Before he could finish the sentence, however, she hit him with a pink blast.

He fell to the ground, changing back as he went. The world was spinning. Then... Darkness.

DannyFentonDannyFentonDannyFentonDannyFentonDannyFentonDannyFenton

Ooh, I love cliffhangers!


	2. Danny

I make the chapters for this very quickly, so you guys don't need to wait long. I have one thing to say to OceanPrincess4192: I like the bunny thing you said!

Anyways, I will be in the P.O.V. of the character the chapter is named after in each one. A lot will be of Truth and Danny.

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantom

As I woke up, I noticed it was only five minutes later. Truth was nowhere to be seen. "Darn it! The first ghost in three weeks and you let her get away!" I muttered. I walked back to Mr. Lancer's class.

"Fenton, what took you so long?" Lancer asked, sighing.

"I was--" I started. I was about to make up an excuse when suddenly I continued, "--losing a fight with a ghost."

Lancer stared at me. "You'd better work on the excuses, Fenton. They're getting worse," Lancer told me. "Sit down."

_That wasn't an excuse. That was the truth! Why'd I say that?_ I thought to myself.

As I sat down next to my friends, I looked at Sam. Her face had a shocked, questioning expression on it. _I'll tell you in a minute,_ I mouthed to Sam. She nodded. In about thirty seconds, the bell rang for lunch.

Once we got into the lunchroom, Tucker asked, "That ghost you talked about kicked your butt, huh?" He had tried to be sympathetic, but he, like some other people in the world, just couldn't be properly sympathetic. Oh, well. That's as close to being properly sympathetic as Tucker could get.

"Tucker, shut _up_!" Sam hissed. She turned to me. "What happened?"

After explaining what had happened, I said, "Think she put a spell on me?"

"What kind of spell?" Tuck asked.

"A truth spell. I couldn't even think of a lie and I instantly said the truth," I said.

"You mean like in _Liar, Liar_?" Tucker asked. "That was a good movie!"

"Tucker, this is serious!" Sam reminded him.

"We have to find Truth and get her to get rid of the spell," I said. Suddenly my ghost sense went off. I couldn't see a ghost, although I did see a girl with shoulder-length red hair and... pink eyes! Besides the hair color, she looked exactly like Truth! In fact, it was Truth, only human.

I went over to Truth. "Can I speak to you in private?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said, bewildered. Wow! I didn't even know I knew that word!

Anyways... when we got in the hallway, I said, "Are you Truth, the ghost?"

She stared at me, her eyes wide. "Yes. My real name is Hope," she said.

"Take back the spell! Lying is important," I said to Hope.

"I can't. There are only two ways to have you tell the truth again. The spell wears off in a week. The only other way to take it back is if the person who told me to do it tells me to take it back!" Hope said.

A sick feeling spread through my stomach. "Who was it?" I asked nervously.

"It was a ghost with pointy black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white costume and a cape," Hope said.

"Not Vlad!" I moaned. Why him? He'd never tell her to take back the spell.

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantom

Heh heh... I love using cliffhangers. Probably a large part of the chapters will end in cliffhangers.

Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter, which is called Hope:

_"W-Why? What's wrong with Vlad?" I asked. I hadn't known my master's name till Danny said it. I frowned._

_"Vlad's my greatest enemy! He'll never tell you to take back the spell!" Danny explained, exasperated._

_"Oh. I'm sorry," I said. "Well, at least it's only a week, right?"_

_"A lot can happen in a week! Everyone could know my secret by then!" he said. He groaned, then turned towards a girl who came. She had waist-length black hair, teal eyes, and black skin._

_"What secret?" The girl said warily._

_"Valerie! Uh... that I--" Danny started._

_"Why should he tell you? It's not of your business!" I interrupted. I covered Danny's mouth._

Chapter three will only come after I get at least three more reviews.


	3. Hope

I'll update, but it'll take a while sometimes! All people get writer's block!

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantom

"W-Why? What's wrong with Vlad?" I asked. I hadn't known my master's name till Danny said it. I frowned.

"Vlad's my greatest enemy! He'll never tell you to take back the spell!" Danny explained, exasperated.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I said. I wasn't a bad halfa, but sometimes... well, I was employed by the wrong people. "Well, at least it's only a week, right?"

"A lot can happen in a week! Everyone could know my secret by then!" he said. He groaned, then turned towards a girl who came. She had waist-length black hair, teal eyes, and black skin.

"What secret?" The girl said warily.

"Valerie! Uh... that I--" Danny started.

"Why should he tell you? It's none of your business!" I interrupted. I covered Danny's mouth. If he said anything more, he'd tell his secret to her.

"Hmph!" Valerie said. She stormed off.

After Valerie disappeared around the corner, I said, "Keep your mouth shut for the week or you could spill every secret that you know, which would be disastrous, especially if you tell everyone that you're half-ghost!"

"AHA!" A voice screamed. I jumped. Valerie came back around the corner. "You're the ghost boy! THAT'S why you were never around when there was a ghost!"

Danny turned around. "Oh, crud," he said.

"Sorry, Danny!" I said.

"Make HER tell the truth for a week!" Danny told me.

"Gladly!" I said. I shot her with the same type of beams I had shot Danny with. She fell to the ground and we ran so fast we were gone before you could blink.

As we rounded a fifth corner, I panted, "Shouldn't you-- go back to-- your friends now?"

"Maybe-- we should," he panted in reply.

We slowly walked back to the cafeteria. When we got there, I collapsed on Danny's table. "Sorry-- guys. I'm just-- really tired," I panted.

"Now Valerie knows-- my secret," Danny said, still panting.

"WHAT!" Sam and Tucker said.

Suddenly a blonde haired boy walked up. "Fentonio, what the heck are you and your loser friends whining about now?" he said.

"Nothing," Tucker said before Danny could say anything.

"Out of the way, Techno Geek. I asked your other loser friend," The blonde boy said.

"And why should we tell you, Dash? So we can get tips to get into the Idiot Convention?" Sam said mockingly.

"Yeah-- wait-- hey!" Dash said.

Sam snorted. "Boy, Dash, you can always make me laugh with your stupidity," Sam said, still laughing.

"I'm not stupid! I get straight E's!" Dash said.

"There _is_ no such thing as a letter grade that's 'E'!" Sam said, laughing harder. I grinned. Then, when I glanced at Danny, I saw he had a dreamy look on his face. Dash gave up and walked away.

"Hello? Danny? Anyone in there?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it immediately.

"Wha--?" he said.

"You spaced out for a minute," I said.

"I was--" Danny said. _Oh, no. He's in love with Sam and he was looking at her, so he'll say it in front of them!_ I thought to myself. I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"What do you say we just tape Danny's mouth closed with duct tape for the rest of the week?" I said, grinning.

"That'd certainly be better," Tucker said. He laughed.

Danny pried my hand away from his mouth "It'd be better if we taped _your_ mouth shut, Tucker!" Danny said.

I laughed and nodded in agreement. Before I could say anything, however, a girl's voice yelled throughout the entire lunchroom, "I know who Invis-o-Bill is!"

I turned to see Valerie and my mouth dropped open in horror. I ran at full speed to Valerie. "Invis-o-Bill actually is---" Before Valerie could continue, however, I had covered her mouth. She began to protest, muffled, and tried to pull my hand off her mouth. My hand began to glow with a faint pink light, meaning that I would burn her mouth if she didn't stop talking. Her eyes widened and she fell silent. I dragged her out of the lunchroom and, once nobody was watching, I blasted her again, only with a dark green blast, which would make her tell all lies.

When I came back in, alone, everyone glanced at me, wondering where Valerie had gone. I said nothing except to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, which I did in very low whispers. Once I told them, they grinned approvingly.

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantom

Chap. 4 will come with five more reviews!


	4. Valerie

Hiya guys! Whoa! I got lots of reviews for this story! I'M FAMOUS! YEESSS!

Disclaimer (Whoops! Forgot to do it last two chapters --' I do that a lot): I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did I'd cackle with glee and never ever again reveal later episodes of Danny Phantom unless I felt like it. But I don't own Danny Phantom, so... yeah. But I DO own Hope/Truth. SO DON'T STEAL HER OR I'LL SUE YOU ALL!

Also, I get your reviews, but unless I really like your review I'm not gonna answer them cuz most just say update. I'm not trying to be mean, but just try to spice up your reviews and stuff...

ALSO, again, only Valerie's spoken words are lies. Her thoughts aren't, though.

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantom

_That stupid ghost girl and that STUPID Danny Fenton! I'll get them back for this if it's the last thing I do!_

Those were my first thoughts after I woke up after the ghost girl's blast. I muttered angrily under my breath and noticed it was only three minutes later and lunch was still going on.

I went into the lunchroom and everyone looked up at me. "So? Who's Invis-o-Bill?" Paulina prompted. Oh, that stupid girl! When I'm rich and/or adequately equipped with money, she's my best friend. Once I go broke, she kicks me out of her group. And now that I tell people I know who "Invis-o-Bill" is, she wants me back again! Some people are NEVER satisfied. Well, at least now I know how shallow she is.

"Invis-o-Bill is--" I started. I was about to say Danny Fenton when my mouth finished for me, "--Dash Baxter!"

What! That's a lie! I mentally slapped my forehead. Of course! The ghost girl made me tell only lies with her blast!

"Dash! _You're_ Invis-o-Bill!" Paulina said.

"What! No way! I'm not Invis-o-Bill! I was standing next to you when Invis-o-Bill..." Dash said. And here he blathered on about some random event that happened with Invis-o-Bill. (A/N: Lol, I couldn't think of anything, so I just said that.)

Paulina turned back accusingly to me. "You're a liar! You phony!" Paulina said.

I was about to say "I know", but instead I said, "I'm not a liar!"

"Yes, you are! I can't believe you'd say that just so you could be popular again!" Paulina said. She began muttering angrily in Spanish. I growled angrily and stormed back to where I had been sitting earlier.

Suddenly a shadow fell over my food as I began to eat some more. I looked up and who should it be but the two idiots responsible for my lies and ever-increasing fall of popularity, Danny and the new ghost girl.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"What I want is--" Danny started. He had a truth look on him and it looked like Danny was going to ramble on and on about everything he wanted in the world. Luckily, I wasn't the only one who noticed this. The ghost girl clapped a hand over Danny's mouth as he began to talk.

"Do you get your ghost weapons from someone?" the ghost girl asked.

"No," I said immediately. Stupid lies. She'd know it was a lie. STUPID FENTON!

"Okay... Here, let's switch it back to truth," the ghost girl said. She zapped me with a small (and I'm guessing temporary) ray of truth. This one didn't knock me out, but it did get me dizzy. After my head cleared, I shook my head. The ghost girl continued, "Who do you get your ghost weapons from?"

"Some guy named V--" I started. I clamped my own hand over my mouth as I said the rest.

"Oh, no. Do you get your weapons from a guy named Vlad from Wisconsin?" Danny said, his voice filled with dread (A/N: Notice I did NOT say fear). He had finished rambling and had pulled the ghost girl's hand off his mouth.

My mouth was still covered, so I thought my secret was safe, but my STUPID head nodded.

"...Crud."

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantomDannyPhantom

I had an EXTREME case of writer's block and this was the best I could come up with. So no sneak peeks on the next chapter, 'cause anyways I don't know what it's gonna be about or from whose P.O.V. it's gonna be from.

Bwa ha ha ha ha haaa...


End file.
